Kiss Me Fool
by R.V.A
Summary: Songfic...Based on Kiss Me Fool by Fefe Dobson. One sided NaruHina


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and I do not own the song Kiss Me Fool by Fefe Dobson

_Italicized lyrics_

_**Bold Italicized flashback**_

Regular present time

Kiss Me Fool

_Tell me who should I be to make you love me?_

_  
Tell me what does it mean to be alone?_

_  
Can't you see me standing, staring, out from a distance,_

_  
Hear my cry if you'd only listen_

_  
Out of focus into me and you_

Hinata looked out her window into the night. She stood there shivering in her white nightgown recalling the past few day's events.

_**Naruto was training as hard as ever for the upcoming Chuunin exams. It had been early evening when Hinata came upon the shinobi. His body was covered in blood and sweat. **_

"_**Naruto?" Hinata tried to get his attention. He turned around and smiled at her. **_

"_**Hey, Hinata, what's up?" He panted.**_

"**_Sakura told me you were still out here training, so I thought you could use some tea." Hinata held up the thermos. It had taken her a long time to build up the courage to come here. _**

_**"Thanks! You want to sit with me?" Naruto led her over to the tree he was trying to carve. Hinata handed him her thermos.**_

_Kiss me fool if you care_

_  
If your words have better meaning_

_  
Playing it cool is so unfair_

_  
Why this spell of secrecy? _

_  
God forbid, friends found out what we did_

_  
Why can't someone like you be with someone like me?_

**_Hinata and Naruto were sitting under the tree finishing up the rest of her tea._**

**_"This tea is really, really good, Hinata. Thanks!" Naruto said. Hinata blushed and looked down._**

**_"Um…Naruto?" _**

_**"Yeah, Hinata," He said looking at her. **_

_**"I wanted t-to…let you know…that I r-really care about you, and th-that no m-matter what I'll be cheering you on. Just like you d-did me." Hinata looked up at him.**_

_**"I really care about you too, Hinata." Naruto pulled the smaller girl into a hug. Hinata enjoyed the moment. "Hinata?"**_

_**"Yes?"**_

_**"Don't tell anyone about this, okay?" Hinata nodded.**_

_Tell me who should I be to make you love me?_

_  
Tell me what does it mean to be alone?_

_  
Can't you see me standing staring out from a distance, _

_  
Hear my cry if you'd only listen_

_  
Out of focus into Me and You._

Hinata shivered and went back inside her room. She closed the window and sat on her bed. She pulled her throw around her shoulders and snuggled into the blanket.

_Touch me fool if you're allowed I'll be dancing in the corner_

_  
It's so cruel to play it proud_

_  
Take your hands and cover me_

_  
I'm aware that all in love is fair_

_  
But that's no reason to make me feel this way_

**_Ino Yamanaka had decided to throw a pre-Chuunin exam party at her apartment. Everyone had showed up and there was music blaring everywhere. Asuma was at the grill. Sasuke and Neji were up against a wall looking bored and brooding. Ino and Sakura were dancing. Choji was scarfing down all the sweets he could handle. Kurenai and Kakashi were talking about the upcoming exam, and everyone was having fun. _**

_**Hinata walked into the party looking quite shy. She scanned the room for Naruto. She found him dancing with Sakura. That way he was looking at her. Hinata felt a surge of jealously, but she quickly killed it with an excuse. 'They're friends, they can dance together,' she thought. **_

**_Hinata quietly talked with Kiba most of the time, and soon everyone was on the dance floor. Kiba convinced her to dance and she found a quieter corner of the room to dance in. She found that the music's beat was slow and sensual and that's how she danced. She closed her eyes and let the music over take her body. Soon she felt hands on her body. Hinata's lavender eyes shot open and they met the sapphire eyes of a blonde headed shinobi. They shared that dance. In that dance, their bodies and souls mixed. The song ended and the connection was lost._**

_**Naruto turned away, and went to go find something else to do. He left without another word. It had broken Hinata's heart.**_

_Tell me who should I be to make you love me?_

_  
Tell me what does it mean to be alone?_

_  
Can't you see me standing, staring, out from a distance,_

_  
Hear my cry if you'd only listen_

_  
Out of focus into me and you_

Hinata doubled over on her bed and cried out in sorrow. He didn't know how much this was hurting her. He didn't know how much she needed to know that he cared.

_And it hurts me so bad to deny it_

_  
These feelings are out of control_

_**The day had come for the finals of the Chuunin exam. Naruto had been paired up against a Genin from the Rain Village. He looked tough, but so did Naruto. Everyone had showed up for the finals. Hinata was excited for Naruto, but she was also nervous, upset, and angry all at the same time. The match had begun. From the start, everyone knew it was going to be close.**_

_  
Do you know what its like to want something so bad?_

_  
And than, having to let it go_

**_The match had come down to it. Both opponents were bloody, tired, and determined. It all came down to who had more chakra. Everyone, including Hinata, were on the edge of their seats waiting for the match to end. Then he did it; Naruto pulled off a shadow clone jutsu that had just enough strength to knock the opponent unconscious. Naruto had won! Everyone who knew Naruto rushed into the arena to congratulate him. Sakura rushed into his arms and Naruto pulled her into a passionate kiss. _**

_  
And it hurts me to know that this time in our lives_

_  
So soon will be in the past_

_And this game of pretending and playing it cool_

_**Hinata held back the tears and walked straight up to Naruto gave him a pat on the back and congratulated him. He beamed and her and said thanks. Hinata smiled back, and realized that she would get over him…someday. She walked away out into the streets of Konoha. She felt raindrops splash on her face, and she knew it was okay.**_

Never knowing, never knowing, 

_  
Never knowing what we should have had!_

**Hinata walked away, tears falling from her eyes, and the only she kept thinking is what could've happened if she would've told him that she loved him.**

_Tell me who should I be to make you love me?_

_  
Tell me what does it mean to be alone?_

_  
You've go me wondering if I'm _

_  
Good enough?_

_  
Pretty enough?_

_  
Giving enough? _

_  
Special enough?_

_  
Tell me who should I be to make you love me?_

_  
Who should I be?_

_  
Who should I be?_

_  
To make you love me._

Hinata let out a whimper as the image of Sakura and Naruto came into her head again. What made Sakura so special? Hinata curled herself into a ball and cried herself to sleep. She was alone, again. Was there something wrong with her? No, there wasn't. It is jus that Hinata was not the one. She was.

The End

Author's Note:

Like I said before, I do not own the song Kiss Me Fool by Fefe Dobson, nor do I own the Naruto series. This was my first shot at a songfic, so I'd love to hear what you think of it. Please leave a review!

Regal Velvet Angel


End file.
